Today, the mobile terminal has increasingly become a portable essential communication tool. In a multi-mode terminal such as an LTE/TD-SCDMA/WCDMA/GSM terminal, there are a lot of transmission paths and power amplifiers for transmission, as shown in FIG. 1, a radio-frequency transceiver chip in a multi-frequency terminal in the related art is generally provided with a plurality of transmission ports, each port corresponds to one frequency band, and each frequency band corresponds to one radio-frequency amplifier and one filter, which is bound to affect the miniaturization of a multi-mode multi-standby terminal.